Taken for granted
by ashangel95
Summary: Inuyasha is getting bored of his relationship with Kagome, so he starts messing around with Kikyo. What will go down when Kagome finds out? How will she handle the pain? Rated M for drug use, language, domestic violence, and possible lemons. Kag/Inu
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Please be gentle! This is my first fic! This ones set in modern times, where Demons are accepted and living amoung humans. Kagome and Inuyasha are a well known senior couple at highschool. Well thats pretty much it. Again, sorry for any gramatical errors. Enjoy!

'Another boring day. Same old routine.' Inuyasha thought with a sigh. His hand rested on his cheek, silver hair falling in his face, leaning on the kitchen counter. His eyes glazed over with disinterest.

"Are you even listening to me?! Jesus Inuyasha I swear you never pay attention to me anymore. I just need someone to talk to! Its been a rough day." Kagome whined.

Inuyasha mentally rolled his eyes but played along. "I'm sorry Kags. My minds just somewhere else right now"

Kagome glared at him suspiciously but seemed to take that as an acceptable excuse.

"Well", She began, "I was driving home from the book store and.."

Inuyasha felt a vibration from inside his pocket and inwardly grinned. Finally, something interesting.

"Babe, sorry to interrupt, but I just gotta go to the bathroom real quick."

Kagome groaned. "Fine.."

Inuyasha raced to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and a text message from Kikyo appeared on the screen.

_Wanna come over? _

Inuyasha smirked to himself. Feeling the rush of heat from his excitement, he quickly typed back.

_I don't know about right now...how about later. Tonight maybe? Around 12? _

He waited for what seemed like an excruciatingly long time before she responded. If he didn't make this quick, Kagome would start to wonder what he was doing.

_Sure thing baby. Hurry over, I'm wet.. _

His heart began to race. He felt a shot of energy surge throughout his body, well,mainly his crotch..until he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Honey? Are you okay in there?" Kagomes gentle voice came through the door.

"uh..yeah I'll be out in a second." A pang of guilt rang through him and suddenly, his heart dropped into his stomach. Maybe he didn't want to go to Kikyo's tonight...He never went that far with her and he didn't feel like he had it in him to go today. They mostly exchanged a few sexts and some pictures.

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom to find Kagome curled up on the couch with a bowl of Doritos in her small hands, her body entwined in a fuzzy blanket. It was natural moments like these, when Kagome was quiet, not even paying attention, that Inuyasha thought she looked the most beautiful. Her messy raven locks framed her heart shaped face, cerulean eyes focused on the movie displayed on the screen. She looked so innocent. So down to earth and sweet. It made his heart constrict. In that moment he realized how much he didn't deserve her. He never felt more like a douchebag. She turned towards him and gave him a soft smile. His eyes focused on her cute pink lips.

"Hey..sorry for earlier..I know I ramble sometimes. I figured I'd make it up to you by putting on your favorite movie. And I found these in the cabinet!" She gestured towards the chips "Wanna sit?"

He gave her a crooked smile, and tried his best not to look like he was harboring a dirty secret. 'Good luck with that jackass..you have guilty written all over your face' His conscious mocked. He ignored it, and walked over to the couch. He picked Kagome up, and pulled her tiny figure onto his lap as he sat down. Nuzzling into her neck, he took a deep inhale of her scent. The mixture of vanilla and cherry blossoms always relaxed him. They watched the movie in comfortable silence, making a humorous remark here and there as they always did. Eventually, his eyelids fell closed and he drifted off into dreamland.

Kagome looked over to find her prince, her hanyou, fast asleep. She smiled to herself. He looked like an angel when he slept, with his lustrous silver hair looking almost like an aura around him. She tweaked one of his ears and giggled, until she saw a glow coming up from next to him. 'I'm really not a nosy person, I just couldn't help but see his phone light up. Yeah, thats it' She thought to herself and she peaked over towards the direction of the phone. She saw an unknown number and frowned. Curiously and quietly, as not to wake up Inuyasha, she picked up the phone to see what it said.

_Are you on your way yet? _

Her heart started pounding in her ears. 'No, no it can't be. He would never...It must be a wrong number..' She knew deep down that that wasn't true. She was making excuses for him, like she always did. As she scrolled through the multiple text messages, her fears had been confirmed. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she felt her whole being tremble. Her brain couldn't even register what she was reading. The stages of heartbreak began. Her whole body was on fire. First it ignited in her veins, her skin, then her heart. Her pulse was beating a mile a minute. She felt like her throat was scorched and her eyes brimmed with angry tears. She choked back the sob her throat desperately wanted to release as she dug her nails into her hands. She felt her newly done nails puncture skin and hot liquid trailed down her palms. Then she suddenly cooled. Her heart became as stonic as a boulder and she let the numbness engulf her. Her mind in a haze, she humorlessly smiled. 'I was such a fucking idiot. How could I ever think I was enough? Mama didn't think so either. She was right. I guess I really am a naive little bitch. How could anyone ever love plain old me?' She got up, slowly and weakly, and dragged herself to _**his **_room. She grabbed her bag of clothes and just as she was about to leave, she peered over to the side of his bed where a small picture of her and Inuyasha sat. She looked so happy, grinning like a fool ontop of his back. She grunted in disgust with herself and snatched the frame. She considered smashing it to pieces, but instead took it with her. It would now serve as a painful reminder of her mistakes. But it would also be a lesson. It was a lapse of judgment. And she would make sure it didn't happen again. She would never let anyone in. Ever. She opened the door, and with one last glance at the slumbering boy on the couch, she left, for good.

Inuyasha woke with the sunlight gleaming through the cracks of his blinds. His groggily groaned and lifted his arms in a stretch.

"Hey Kags you wanna get some.." He stopped when he sensed no one next to him. He cocked his head to the side, much like a dog, and started to look around the living room. His girlfriend was nowhere to be found. He checked the bathroom. No Kagome. The bedroom. No Kagome. The kitchen. Still. No. Kagome. His apartment was small..ish. Cozy, as he liked to say. Its not like he could loose her in it. 'What happened last night? I know I didn't get drunk. I remember last night clearly...' His heart stopped for a second as realization sunk in. He rushed to the couch and hastily searched the cushions until his shaky hands found the object he was looking for. His inbox was open and his messages to Kikyo on display.

'Oh shit...'


	2. Taking Chances

I forgot to mention, as I'm sure you all know, I do NOT own Inuyasha!

The next few days were a blur to Kagome. She ignored every single call and text Inuyasha sent her. 'Gotta be strong. Don't answer the phone'. She had to constantly remind herself of what he did. She almost lapsed when she answered the phone earlier that morning.

Flashback

"...hello?"

"Kagome? Kagome thank God.. Listen I want to talk. Please give me only an hour. Texts, dinner, a phone call, anything. I need to talk to you. I don't know how much I can keep this up. It hurts Kagome..I know what I did was wrong..more than wrong. It unspeakable. But If you can just give me another chance I promise you wont regret it"

"..."

"Kagome? Can you hear me?"

Kagome hung up. For a moment, she kept a straight face. Then, suddenly, she broke into tears. Unable to hold back anymore, she sobbed into her pillow and clutched her heart.

End of Flashback

It had felt so good to hear his voice again. It seemed like an eternity since she last heard from him. Now, here she was, mooching off her grandpa again. Not that he seemed to mind. Still, she didn't want to take advantage of his hospitality. She just couldn't go back "home". She didn't belong there. She moved out of her mothers house when her and Inuyasha got more serious. He was her savior. He took her in and those first months with him were the best of her life. Now she was back to square one. Her mother was mentally abusive. Ever since her father left her mother for another woman, Ms. Higurashi was just never the same. She constantly berated Kagome and became a heavy drinker. She began telling kagome that she was the reason her father left. That if she had been a better daughter, a prettier daughter, he would have stayed. Those comments really stung Kagome, especially at the young age of 11. She started to believe them. And as she grew older, the insults were harsher. ''You sleep around Kagome? I bet you do. I bet you're such a filthy whore. What else could you do? No one would ever LOVE you." She tried her best to brush them off. To ignore what her mother said. But it still pained her so badly. Kagome often found solstice at the park where she would listen to the sounds of nature. She loved the feeling of the wind tickling her face and the birds singing melodic love songs to their mates. Thats where she first met Inuyasha. She remembered how he had looked like an Adonis. Almost unreal. The sunlight beamed onto his already light molten amber eyes. His lean toned body was prominent through his tank top. And to top it all off, he had these adorable ears that moved much like a sonar machine with every sound they picked up. She never thought he would ever even look in her direction...

"Kagome! Dinner!" Her Grandpa called from downstairs, breaking her train of thought.

"Coming Gramps!" Kagome shouted back.

Before she got up she heard her phone ring. It was a text message from Kouga. She sighed as she opened the text. He was so persistent, ever since he met her. No wonder why Inuyasha got so jealous. She kind of liked it when he did though. It made it seem like he actually cared.

_Hey, wanna come chill at Gintas with me? We could light up. It'd help you relax _

Kagome rolled her eyes. This again. Kouga was always trying to get her to smoke with him. And they say peer pressure doesn't exist.. But something was different this time. The usual disgust she felt from Kouga didn't hit her. She reread the last sentence.

'Relax huh?' She bit her lip and considered that prospect. 'When was the last time I had fun? Matter of fact, when was the last time I just wasn't SAD' Kagome pondered.

_I'm in. _

She set the phone down. One time wouldn't hurt. Maybe it could finally take her mind off things.

'Damnit. Fucking Damnit.' Inuyasha smashed his phone on the tile floor. He ran his fingers through his hair in obvious distress. 'Why the fuck won't she answer? Its been weeks. How could she not even give me a chance to explain myself?' He smashed his fist into the wall beside him, leaving a large gaping hole behind. 'Whats there to explain?' His conscious sneered. 'You were going to cheat on her! What did you plan on saying? "I meant to send all those pictures to you"? You're pathetic.' Inuyasha growled in response but he couldn't argue. How was he supposed to fix things with Kagome when it was all his fault?

"Could this day get ANY worse?" He asked aloud.

His ears perked when he heard the ringer to his phone go off.

_hello?... _

'Kikyo...'His shoulders slumped in disappointment. 'I guess this day CAN get worse. Like I want to be reminded of what happened..'

_Hey. _

He had to admit to himself, It felt good to be able to talk to someone again.

_So...you didn't get back to me that night. Do you still want to come over? _

Inuyasha paused. Did he? Kagome wasn't even speaking to him anymore. He wasn't tied down. He couldn't lie, he felt VERY lonely these past few weeks. He couldn't help but feel a bit revolted at himself at the thought of seeing her. He didn't want Kikyo anymore. She ruined him. Well, he ruined himself but that was besides the point. He wanted Kagome. He would be using Kikyo. But wasn't that what she was doing? She was using him to satisfy her carnal pleasures.

He contemplated it for a while before deciding.

'Fuck it,' He thought. Her body would be his comfort for tonight. 'Just tonight. Just once.'

_I'll pick you up in 30._

The car ride with Kouga was silent and a bit uncomfortable. Albeit, she didn't really know the guy but she thought he'd at least attempt to spark conversation.

When they finally arrived at his house she was a bit surprised to see his house was actually quite nice. It was a pale white two story modern style home. 'Who knew a stoner's home life would be so...pleasant.' Kagome wondered.

They stepped inside to see a small circle of friends in the living room.

"Alright, this is Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame. They all crash here once in a while. Guys, this is Kagome." Kouga announced.

She now reconsidered the outfit she chose. She wore a casual black vneck that hugged her waist and accentuated her breasts with a pair of denim shorts. If she had known there was more people, she would have chosen to wear a more chic modest outfit. She side glanced over at Kouga who was dressed in a flannel shirt with Black jeans and shrugged. No one really seemed too dressed up. But the crowd was definitely a unique bunch.

Ginta was always seen in school with an array of different hair colors but today he opted for grey fohawk with black tips. Hakkaku, equally "different" sported a grey Mohawk and an eyebrow piercing. Last was Ayame, apparently the more stylish of the group, she just wore her dazzling red hair in two low pony tails and a off shoulder black knit dress that showed off her curves. Everyone knew that no matter where Ayame went, she always wanted to look better than everyone else. And today was, apparently, no exception.

Kagome sat criss crossed next to Ayame, since Ginta was giving her the creeps, seemingly undressing her with his blood shot eyes. They took no time to get started and Kagome was handed a small joint. She held in between her fingers for a moment, studying it. Before she had time to really consider if she was ready Kouga leaned over and lighted the tip for her. "Go ahead. Try it. Just inhale, like you do normally when you breathe."

Kagome brought the joint up to her lips and took in a deep breath. "Hold it" She heard someone say. But she couldn't. Her throat was burning like hell and she coughed out what looked like a grey mist. Much less than the amount she thought she took in. She felt like her coughing fit would last forever. Finally, it ceased and she grabbed the iced tea beside her and gulped it down. "Thatta girl! Keep coughing, the more you do, the higher you get. Not everyone gets high on their first try though. Take another hit." Kouga smirked and scooted closer to her.

She wanted to be high. She wanted to feel better. So she took another drag but this time, when she exhaled, she didn't really cough. Instead she let out a cloud of milky white smoke and dreamily stared at it. It looked so beautiful the way it danced so fluidly through the air. She felt a tingling sensation throughout her body and suddenly couldn't stop herself from giggling, especially at the goofy faces Hakkaku was sending her way. Ayame rolled her emerald eyes. Everything was so much more vibrant and magnified. She was so overwhelmed with all the new senses that hit her that she decided she just wanted to lie down and enjoy it. She didn't even notice when she began to feel tired, She didn't notice she was falling asleep, and she _definitely _didn't notice the person who led her to the bedroom.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Haha. I neither condone nor condemn smoking marijuana! It's just apart of my story. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'd also really appreciate any reviews or favorites sent my way ;)


End file.
